Hope for the Future
by Michelle18
Summary: When Trunks first visited the past to warn the Z fighters about the android threat, he'd met his father for the first time, now, he's finally going to visit years later only to find he has a sister, cousins, an aunt, and an android uncle! Continuation.
1. Chapter One Just Visiting?

**Disclaimer: I do not own dragonballz in any way, shape, or form though I do claim my original characters**

**AN: Long time no see people! I'm back! I wonder if anybody misses me, shrugs, oh, well. I know this chapter isn't exactly new but now it's the beginning so I hope everyone enjoys! Michelle**

**Continuation of my Twin story arch. **

**Highly recommended to read previous works before reading this but hopefully can stand alone. **

**Hope of the Future**

**Chapter One**

Future Trunks descended from his time machine with a careful air. He had mentioned he was going to visit the last time he was there but that was a long time ago and he wasn't sure of his welcome now.

The world seemed peaceful enough, he noted with relief, when one was messing with the timelines one could never tell what the consequences would be.

The familiar yellow dome of his home stood, seemingly brand-new in it's shininess compared the damaged dome back home.

He reached out with his sixth sense. Searching for his father whose energy was so close to his own and dearly missed.

He frowned as he came up empty. Had his father died? Not by the androids but some other unforeseen threat? Was it his destiny?

"Trunks, dear!"

His head snapped out of his musing as his grandmother tilted her blond head at him curiously, "Grandma? Where's my mom? Is dad . . ." He trailed off unable to voice the rest of the horrible possibility.

"You just missed him," she smiled impishly, "He went to go take your mom out to lunch but aren't you supposed to be at work, dear? Bulma isn't going to be too happy to find out you've started skipping work again. Don't worry, dear, I won't tell her."

She giggled and shooed him off with her hands.

"Now go before anybody notices your gone."

Trunks smiled wistfully at her and impulsively hugged her. His own grandmother had died a long time ago of heartbreak. She had never recovered from his gramps' death and had lost her constant cheer.

"Trunks?" She returned the hug but her tone was questioning.

"It's nothing. I've just missed you," Trunks released her reluctantly and moved away, "So where do I work?"

"Trunks," she laughed, "You're becoming as absentminded as your grandfather. It's that way. You can't miss it."

"Thanks Grandma!" He took off and flew in the direction she had indicated.

He was greatly relieved to hear of his father's continued well-being. Again he reached out with his senses on a broader sweep and became confused at all the high power readings. Were all the z warriors working within that tall building?

Capsule Corporation was proudly displayed across the building and it made him smile. His mother had once told him that they had cornered the market on capsules which had made them the wealthiest and most influential family on earth.

He could see now what she meant.

He landed in front of the building. He noted with approval the security at the door who didn't let anyone in without a pass.

A pass?

He didn't have one. How was he going to get in?

"President Trunks!"

Trunks was startled when a thin man in a suit rushed up to him.

"Where on earth have you been? I've been looking all over for you. Come I have to speak to you in your office." The man paused to take in his appearance. "Is Capsule Corp. going to market a new hair tonic?"

Trunks lifted a hand to his locks. He must favor them longer then his counterpart did. Still shoulder length wasn't that long was it?

"Never mind," the man trailed off again as he eyed Trunks' casual attire, "Um . . ."

Trunks sighed, "Look I'm not-"

"I guess it doesn't matter what you wear," the man remarked bitterly, "Everything looks good on you."

That stopped him cold. What was that supposed to mean?

"I guess this can wait," the man sighed and walked away.

"What was all that about?" He remarked to himself.

A wild laugh sounded in his ear as an arm was slung around his shoulder, "You shouldn't torture him, Trunks. Tom has enough on his plate without that."

A dark haired man with ice blue eyes grinned toothily at him as he guided him into the building.

"Hey, Trunks have you been working out?" The dark brows lowered in an eerily familiar expression, "Having problems with Maron?"

"Maron?" He blinked.

"If you can't trust your own cousin, Trunks, then who can you trust?" He was emphatic.

"Cousin?" He blinked again.

Those eyes hardened and were strangely reminiscent of the hated androids. "Who are you?"

Trunks tried to duck out of the man's grip but was held with a simple tightening of muscle. No ordinary man should have been able to hold him. He glared at the stranger and felt out tentatively for his power and was relieved to find one. This man was no android.

"Do I have to separate you?"

Both males glanced up to see a young blue-haired woman with a striking resemblance to-

"Mom?" Trunks gasped out and was suddenly released by the male.

"Stay back, Bra, this isn't Trunks," the man warned as he stepped into a stance.

A blue brow lifted and a wry smirk pulled at her mouth, "I think I would know my own brother, Zarah."

Trunks gasped, the smirk had truly been all the evidence he needed though the verbal confirmation helped stem the disbelief. "Brother?"

A snarl curled Zarah's mouth and then Bra frowned as she took in his appearance. "No brother of yours."

"Ok, wait. I am Trunks, just not this time's Trunks. I come from an alternate future," he glanced between the two with growing frustration, "Look, is my dad- I mean Vegeta around? Bulma? Krillin? Gohan?"

Bra examined the newcomer with burgeoning interest, "Pan is here."

"She is?" Zarah turned an interesting shade of white, "Why is she here?"

"I haven't the faintest idea," an amused glint said otherwise.

"Who is Pan?" Trunks asked but then regretted it when their eyes studied him suspiciously, "Um, I must have made a slight miscalculation. I meant to come back five years after the cell games-"

"The cell games?" Bra was startled, "That's a quite a miscalculation. It's been twenty-five years since then."

"Twenty-five? No wonder Mom isn't the president anymore," Trunks winced, "I mean your mom."

"This is quite the dilemma," Zarah, too, was beginning to believe, "To confirm your story we shall have to go to our parents-"

"Zarah Briefs!"

Trunks was startled when a small woman stomped up to the once confident fight who was now fighting not to cringe.

"Pan, what a lovely surprise," Zarah smiled nervously and then to Trunks, "My wife."

Pan sent the one from the future a bit of a confused look and then continued to glare, "Tell me what I've learned is wrong."

His mouth opened to agree and then he hesitated, "Depends on what you've heard?"

"Tell me you didn't invite your parents to our family dinner with my parents." She demanded hotly.

"The first dinner was disastrous," Bra whispered to Trunks, "I can't believe he wants to try again."

"I talked to Gohan and-"

"Gohan is your father?" Trunks was floored. The last time he had seen Gohan was when he was an eleven year old boy.

"Don't be stupid, Trunks," Pan threw a glare at him, "And what's with the hair anyway? What does Maron think about it?"

Zarah saw the question in Trunks eyes and answered, "Trunks' wife."

"What is going on here?" Pan eyed all three of them suspiciously.

"We have ourselves a quandary," Bra smiled, "I'll call mom. She'll know the truth of it."

She pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"So tell me, Trunks, in this alternate future," Zarah pulled the demi-saiyan to the side, "Did you have no other family?"

A slightly haunted look entered his blue eyes, "Was it that obvious?"

"Alternate future?" Pan took a step closer to them.

"In my time everyone except my Master Gohan was killed by the androids 17 and 18-"

"What?" Zarah's spine straightened with outrage and was only slightly calmed when Pan touched a hand to his arm. "My father would never-"

"Father?" Trunks unconsciously powered up, he knew those eyes were familiar!

"Trunks."

All four occupants turned to find Vegeta, Bulma, and the current times Trunks in tow. Bra closed her phone with a distinctive snap.

The Trunks' eyed each other with some incredulity. They were mirror images of each other with the exception of clothes and hair length. Closer inspection revealed a world weariness and a more powerful build to the alternate Trunks. Life had forced him to be strong and his frame had changed to accommodate it.

"Dad," Trunks glanced at himself and remarked with surprisingly little bitterness, "Or should I call you Vegeta now?"

Whatever Vegeta might have said in reply was lost when Bulma rushed up to him and hugged him tightly. "Trunks, we were so worried about you! Did you kill the androids in your time? What about cell? Did he show his ugly mug? Is something going to happen?"

"No, I just came for the visit I promised to make," Trunks smiled at her, "Though I might have made a slight miscalculation."

She laughed and shook her head, "I'm sorry we weren't able to meet you at the house and save you all this trouble."

"I couldn't have expected you to be home. It was a risk I was willing to take," he released her reluctantly and was met with angry blue eyes of Zarah.

Vegeta sent a dry look at his nephew, "Trunks was from a different time, Zarah, and it's because of him that you were able to be conceived at all."

"His father is Android 17, Trunks," Bulma explained gently, "He married your Aunt Ava."

"Aunt?" Trunks put his hand to his head confused, maybe he hadn't made it back to the right past. There were too many changes.

"Maybe we should take this to the house," Vegeta glanced at his son, the president, "Send everyone home. Call Kakarot and his spawn. They'll want to see him."

President Trunks nodded and left without a word.

"Come boy," Vegeta led the way, "The woman I saved from Frieza's ship was my sister and your Aunt Ava."

Trunks nodded and followed. He remembered the mysterious person his father had pulled from the bowels of Frieza's ship and he know understood why Vegeta had guarded her so viciously.

"Oh, Trunks," Bulma was at his side, "There's so much to tell."

He glanced back at Bra, "I have a sister. So does that mean you guys got married after all?"

Vegeta cleared his throat while Bulma smiled unrepentantly, "Your father could never resist me, Trunks, didn't I tell you that in the future?"

A furious blush covered the young man's cheeks as Bulma laughed outright.

Bra followed slowly, this wasn't like her brother Trunks at all. This one was nice, humble, and embarrassed easily while her brother was tolerable, almost too confident, and shameless. What drastic circumstances had made them so different?

"Why didn't you have a sister in the future?" Bra asked suddenly and was surprised when everyone went still.

Her dad snorted and kept walking.

Those haunted eyes came back to land on her, "The androids killed everybody when I was small, including Vegeta."

He turned away and a concerned Bulma was there to make him laugh as they caught up to her dad.

He even laughs different, Bra was flabbergasted as the reality of his words sunk in. Her beloved Uncle 17 had killed everyone with his twin 18.

"Goku!" Trunks called happily and stumbled to a halt when the saiyan turned, "What happened to your face?"

He lifted a brow, "This isn't Trunks."

Vegeta laughed, "This is the one from the alternate future I told you about."

"This is Goku's father," Bulma whispered to the confused young man, "Bardock.

"I see," Bardock the eyed the newcomer with interest, "Do you know you are risking a rip in the time continuum and collapsing all the parallel worlds just for a simple visit?"

Trunks blinked, "Yes, though we've minimalized the risk by taking in account certain variables."

"Such as?" Both Bardock and Bulma leaned in to hear his answer.

"Don't get them started," Vegeta shoved the youth forward, "They can go on for hours. You may interrogate him later."

Bardock grinned, "Forgive me. I didn't realize you had only just arrived."

Bulma harrumphed.

Vegeta snorted at her expression and then ignored her completely, "Bardock is a scientist."

"Goku's father is a scientist?" The blatant disbelief in his voice and voice made Vegeta chuckle.

"I know it's hard to believe," the prince smirked at his son from the future, "I wasn't kidding when I called Kakarot a brain damaged idiot."

"You weren't?" Trunks blinked and then opened his mouth to ask when Vegeta cut him off, "You can ask your mother later."

He closed his mouth and then smiled, "Ok . . . Dad."

"Hn."

Three hours later in the Capsule Corp. dome, also known as Bulma's house, almost the entire array of Z warriors and family were assembled in front of future Trunks.

"Um, hi," he smiled uncertain of his welcome.

"Trunks!" Krillin was ecstatic, "Man! How have you been?"

"It's been a long time," Tien shook hands with him.

"What a trip!" Yamcha laughed, "I never thought I would see you again!"

"I've missed you guys." Trunks smiled shyly.

The saiyans watched from the background as the humans crowded around the man from the future.

"This is insane," Bra remarked to her brother.

"Tell me about it," Trunks grumped as they heralded his other self as a hero, "At least mom's comments make sense now."

"What comments?"

"It was before you were born," he snapped and then winced at the glare she sent his way, "She would say that it was a relief to know what I would look like before I grew up. Stuff like that."

"Well, you do look alike," she grinned.

"Yeah, though he doesn't know the pain of having a sister," he finally grinned back.

"Like you're such a bargain," she huffed, "Where did Zarah go?"

"To alert his family of a possible threat," Trunks' grin turned into a smirk, "Pan went to her dad's to tell them of the strange, new Trunks."

"Ooh, how mysterious that sounds," Bra smirked, "I think Maron got the bum deal. She could have had this mysterious stranger and instead she just got you."

His expression closed, "You think so?"

"I was just joking," Bra glanced between the two of them, "Trunks or not, Maron is in love with you and not him."

"Hn," he was mollified.

Maron swept into the room along with her mother.

"Maron!" Trunks ran to her.

Future Trunks watched his counterpart snap up the petite blonde in a hug which screamed mine.

"Trunks," she squirmed uncomfortably as all eyes in the room swung to them, "Put me down."

"Stay close to me, okay," he whispered into her hair, "Just for today."

He set her down close to him.

"Please," he added and took her arm.

She glanced at him with concern and then turned her blue eyes onto the stranger.

"Oh, wow. He looks just like you."

"Of course he does." Trunks sniffed, "He is me."  
Future Trunks eyed the blonde with little interest and returned back to the group. Blondes didn't catch his interest in that way. Android 18 had soured that desire a long time ago and her daughter looked a little too much like her for his comfort.

Trunks didn't relax until his future counterpart did nothing more then nod politely at his wife and then guided her to his sister.

18 watched the exchange with interest and walked up to the long-haired Trunks. "So this explains where you came from and how we had no information in our files when we first met."

Besides some slight tightening of the eyes and body he turned to her pleasantly enough, "Yeah, I guess it does."

"I understand you killed me and my brother in your time," she saw the flash of triumph in his eyes before he could hide it, "I would like to thank you. I would not have liked to live without my Krillin."

She laid a surprisingly gently on her husband's bald head.

"18!" Krillin blushed and ducked out of her reach, "Not in front of the guys."

Yamcha hooted until 18 turned her gaze at him.

She turned back to Trunks, "My brother will not be so forthcoming but I'm sure he feels the same."

Trunks looked adorably lost, unsure of what to feel about someone thanking him for killing them in another life. He doubted the 18 from his time would have felt the same.

Meanwhile present Trunks kept a possessive hold of Maron's arm.

"You can let go of my arm now," Maron tried to pull away.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like he's interested," Bra snarked, "No offense."

"None taken," Maron finally pulled free.

"He should be," Trunks pressed a quick kiss to her hair. "You're beautiful."

The human z-fighters all left saying quick but heartfelt goodbyes with the exception of Krillin who paused to say goodbye to his daughter and her husband.

"All right, baby, we're going to take off now." Krillin sent a bemused smile to his son-in-law, "Hang in there, Trunks."

Trunks tried to return the smile but it was more of a wince then anything.

Krillin just patted his encouragement on the youth's back and was joined by his wife as he left.

"Yeah, Trunks," Bra smiled sweetly, "He's not all bad."

He rolled his eyes and followed his sister's gaze to his double who seemed uncomfortable as the room started to empty. As if he couldn't decide whether to go speak to his father, well _his _father, or come over to them. He noticed how the other's gaze lingered on Bra and then flicked to himself but dismissed Maron altogether.

His eyes narrowed, "It looks like he wants to talk to you."

"Then why doesn't he come over?" Bra glanced at the man from the future with curiosity.

"He doesn't seem to want to speak to me or my wife," his jaw hardened.

"Trunks," Maron's voice was mildly scolding, "He's probably not ready to talk to you yet. From what I heard the last time he was here you were just a baby."

"I'll make it easier on him," Bra got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Trunks voice halted her.

"I'm going to talk to him," Bra informed him imperiously, "Both as a scientist and the sister he never had."

"Traitor," he hissed at her.

Bra ignored him and made her way to the stranger. She knew she had made the right choice when she the relief in those familiar yet different blue eyes.

"We're going to have to come up with a different name for you," she announced as she stopped a good three feet away. "It feels too weird to call you by my brother's name."

A shy but resigned smile crossed his face, "What else would you call me?"

"Like as a suggestion?" She arched her brows in question.

"No," his smile became more confident, "As in I want you to pick a name for me."

"Really? You trust me?" Her blue eyes lit up with amusement.

"Well, sure," he shrugged.

She smiled dazzlingly and glanced back at her brother. He would never trust her to pick an alternate name for him. She turned back to the intriguing but nameless stranger who trusted her on sight.

"Boxer Briefs," she decided.

"Boxer?" He tilted his head and nodded, "I like it."

"It has a ring to it, doesn't it?" Bra nodded satisfied, "Though I'm sure dad will gripe about you not being Vegeta."

"Oh," he grimaced, "I don't think I would be able answer to that."

"No?" Her head tilted curiously.

He laughed a bit nervously and shook his head which made his long hair dance a bit about his shoulders.

"Your hair . . ."

"You don't like it?" He seemed so intent on her answer.

"No, it looks good," she was quick to reassure him, "It's just Trunks never wears it like this and . . . I guess it will be easier to tell you apart."

Boxer smiled gently at her, "Yes, I guess it would be a good idea keep some …" His head snapped up with concern.

"What-?" Bra was cut off as she was grabbed by Boxer and placed protectively behind him.

Two shadows dropped from the ceiling on either side of them and no sooner had they hit the floor then they started their assault. Boxer fended off both of them gracefully while somehow keeping Bra behind him and out of danger which was quite a feat since they were being attacked from both sides.

Bra, in the meanwhile, was unsure of what to do. She had never been a damsel in distress before, having been trained to fight ever since she could walk, and was at a loss. Any move she might have made to help Boxer would have messed him up unforgivably.

She almost let out a startled scream as she was thrown aloft while Boxer quickly knocked back his opponents. He caught her in the next moment and set her behind him like an afterthought. He studied his opponents and noted one with a Mohawk.

Having had enough, Bra stepped past Boxer and planted her hands on her hips, "What the hell do you think you guys are doing?"

Startled, Boxer peeked at her from the corner of his eye unwilling to take his eyes completely off his enemies.

The Mohawk cringed and removed a mask to reveal a dark-skinned male. "She wanted to test him," he said apologetically.

The second shadow whipped off the mask to reveal a . . . woman! Ice blue eyes surrounded by black spiky hair.

"Impressive," she admitted, "I am Sasoli, your cousin in this lifetime. You are Trunks, murderer of my father in yours."

Boxer blanched, "I . . ." Then his expression darkened, "My time was very different from yours. In my time the androids were monsters who killed anything and everything for **fun. **They reduced the entire world into ruins on a whim and they deserved their fate."

Bra glanced at him worriedly.

Sasoli's chin lifted in defiance though her resolve melted a little.

"Would you really have destroyed the world if given free reign 17?"

Boxer whirled around to see another female and the hated android.

"I wouldn't think so but I guess this youth would prove otherwise," the sly tone of voice grated on Boxer nerves.

The new female was almost identical to the first one except for age and the color of their eyes. This one he recognized, "You're the one Vegeta pulled out of Frieza's ship!"

Sasoli's confused gaze went to her mother while Uub went to stand behind her.

"Yes, she is," Vegeta spoke suddenly, "This is my twin sister, Ava."

"Twin? You didn't say she was your twin!" Boxer's face jerked around at the touch of a feminine hand on his cheek.

"You are a true warrior," her black eyes were intense as they bore into him, "Your life was unfortunate and, thanks to you, not to be repeated. You will always be welcome in our clan. Such attacks will not be repeated."

The last was directed at Sasoli who immediately sunk to one knee with her head lowered seeking forgiveness.

Uub was at a loss.

"Don't be so hard on her," 17 went to his daughter and drew her to her feet into a hug, "She's just defending her daddy."

Sasoli returned the hug and glared at him.

"She does not know the story," Ava her tail around the youth's hand to show she would not support any word or action against him.

Boxer jerked a little away from her, "You have a tail!"

All the saiyans glanced at him with varying degrees of amusement. Sasoli tilted her head as she unfurled her own tail.

Uub stepped up to Boxer with an open smile. "They can be a little daunting sometimes. I'm Uub," he extended his hand for a handshake and it was accepted, "You should have seen my first reaction."

Sasoli separated from her father with a blush, "Uub!"

"She's your wife then," Boxer smiled.

"Yes," Uub smiled, "It gets interesting."

"Uub! Come!" She demanded.

With a last grin, Uub moved to his wife who was fuming at him and started hissing at him too low to be heard. He seemed to ignore her fury as he embraced her to whisper into her ear.

"We're going to be call him Boxer," Bra informed them, "To cut down on confusion."

Trunks snorted and was elbowed by Maron.

17 moved to stand by his wife who was still holding onto 'Boxer' with her tail. He paused when he noticed that the closer he came to the youth the more the youth seemed to tense.

"You will not come to harm," Ava informed Boxer.

"I know, I'm sorry," Boxer's blue eyes hardened, "It's hard. They terrorized me our family for as long as I could remember and now they're family."

17 nodded, "I see the difficulty." He shrugged and went to speak to Vegeta.

Ava glanced at Boxer with concern before she joined her husband.

"You're more muscular than Trunks is," Sasoli commented softly.

Boxer glanced at her, "Okay."

"It's a compliment," Bra informed him.

Uub nodded, "Saiyans love muscles."

Sasoli elbowed him, "We like the evidence of strength."

"It's the muscles!" 17 threw out the remark from across the room, "Don't let them fool you."

"Well, if you had some, 17, then you wouldn't care so much," Ava announced and the android crossed his arms to sulk.

A reluctant smile crossed Boxer's face at the scene.

The swung open and a whole new parade of people entered. "Master Gohan?" Boxer's eyes lit up at the sight of a very grown-up scar free version of his master. . . With glasses?

Boxer swept up Gohan into a giant bear hug, lifting the scholar off his feet.

Laughing, Gohan had the youth put him down, "It's good to see you, too."

Bra was taking care of the introductions when Goku and family entered.

"Trunks!" Goku grinned, "I mean, Boxer. It's great to see you. Would you like to spar later?"

"Goku!" Chichi admonished him.

"But I said later!"

Goten studied Tr-Boxer with interest while Boxer returned his stare with regret. This was the son Goku would have had if he had lived and the best friend Boxer never got to have.

"This must be all confusing for you," Goten smiled cheerfully, "But I'm sure you won't have any problems."

Bra agreed as she wrapped an arm around her husband's waist, "Yeah, if you have any then just let us know."

Boxer eyed their embrace with a bit of alarm, "Does da-Vegeta know-"

"We're married," Goten squeezed her.

"The son of Goku married Vegeta's daughter," Boxer confirmed aloud and still couldn't believe it.

The night went on as thus. Boxer was greeted warmly by all and was told stories to explain how certain things came to pass with the exception of one person.

Trunks watched the entire event with careful eyes, mildly grateful Bra had given his alternate self a different name. He felt excluded enough with everyone singing the praises of Boxer, much less had they praised him by his given name. He couldn't find it in himself to resent Boxer though it would have been very easy, too. However, he wasn't just another pretty face and he had a feeling that Boxer didn't make the mistake he claimed to and Trunks also thought he knew why. He encouraged Maron to join the party and then waited for his moment.

The party calmed down and everyone went home before he finally walked up to Boxer.

Boxer saw him coming with a look of sad acceptance in his eyes and waited for Trunks to catch up to him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your family for awhile," he spoke before Trunks had a chance to open his mouth. "I'll be gone by tomorrow so-"

"Tomorrow?" Trunks frowned, "I thought I heard you tell dad you were going to stay awhile."

Boxer turned his head away in a artful move to avoid his eyes, "I don't think it's a good idea to stay too long."

"She died, didn't she?"

Boxer's eyes swung to lock on his full of surprise and grief, "How did you know?"

Trunks shook his head, "I kept thinking, 'Why now? Why did you pick now?' I knew it couldn't have been an accident that you came now. Not with all the calculations that you had to do just to get here and the precautions against damaging the timeline. We're about the same age now are we?"

"I'm a year older," Boxer corrected tiredly, "There was no telling what would have happened had I tried to enter this time at the same age you are. This world is more of an alternate universe then my past since I first came here but there was still a risk."

"How did Mom die?" Trunks asked quietly.

"A construction accident. She took it upon herself to rebuild the world and had as many as fifty sites going on at once. She drove me crazy!" His laughter was choked with tears, "Wanting to check all of them everyday to make sure everything was being done exactly as she wanted."

"Sounds like mom," Trunks commented.

"Yeah, so," Boxer swallowed his tears, "She visited one of the sites without telling me and . . ." He trailed off and Trunks didn't ask him to finish.

"So there's no one left?"

Boxer shook his head miserably, "I'm the last."

Trunks nodded his head, "Well, then, I think you should stay."

"What?" Boxer was shocked.

"There's no reason for you to go back," Trunks used his president's voice, "You did everything in your power to save this timeline and you should reap the benefits."

"But-"

"I do not have a problem with you being here. I did at first but the more you talked the more I realized we were different. You are more of an inventor aren't you?"

Boxer was startled at the accusation, "Yes, I learned everything from watching mom in her lab."

Trunks nodded abruptly, "I am more of a business man so you see we could probably work in the same building and not even run into each other. You would work with Bra, Bardock, Zarah, 17, and Mom."

"Mom?" Boxer couldn't help the hopeful tone of his voice, "Mom still works?"

"Yes," Trunks' smile was wry, "Now that I am president, she has the freedom to invent without the responsibility of running the company."

"I thank you for the invitation but I think it might be better if I return. I have my own world to protect now." Boxer smiled wearily, "It means a lot that you offered that to me."

Trunks smirked at his double, "I see we are also different about how we go about getting things we want."

He turned and left Boxer confused.

The next morning Boxer was confronted by his entire extended family demanding he stay in this timeline and was then consequently was pick pocketed by one of them. With his spaceship gone, Boxer has no choice but to stay . . . At least until he figured out which one of them took his capsules.

Sasoli slipped the capsule box into Trunks' pocket where he would place it in his special safe. It was a safe bet that Boxer didn't know the saiyan language.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bulma hugged Boxer tightly with tears in her eyes, "You poor baby! Of course, you should stay!"

Vegeta eyed his overly emotional wife with concern. She was too old to be pregnant, wasn't she?

Bra was teary as well, though the one she clung to was Goten.

Vegeta glared at the couple, Bra wasn't too old. He forced himself to relax and remembered they were mated.

Boxer was crying.

Vegeta sighed and felt sympathy for the boy. He glanced at the smug satisfaction of his other son, for he had two now, and nodded his approval.

Trunks saw the nod and was pleased with the results of his admittedly underhanded actions to keep Boxer with them. He'd always wanted an older brother.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter Two Useful?

**AN: What's this? I still have readers for this series? I'm so honored! Well, here's a long awaited update! Though I have to warn you the wait between chapters is going to be a bit lengthy since I mostly focusing on finishing on Deceptive Appearances but no worries I will finish everything I start and that's a promise! Michelle**

**Chapter Two**

The next couple of weeks were hectic for the newly dubbed Boxer Briefs. A press conference was held to reveal that he was really a twin of Trunks who had been kidnapped from the hospital when they were born. The family had been blackmailed and had gone through every law agency known to man to get back their stolen son.

Bulma had cried openly in front of cameras as she clutched at Boxer's arm while he awkwardly tried to comfort her. Trunks had watched stoically by his father's side with Bra.

The cameras had loved it.

Trunks had smoothly taken over the interview when they asked the inevitable question.

"What are you going to do now?"

"He will be taken into the family business," Trunks smiled charmingly at the camera, "It seems he takes more after Mom than I do."

Some goodhearted laughter sounded the press conference was concluded.

Boxer found himself shoved into a company that he had little knowledge of and that was full of his . . .questionable relations.

It still boggled his mind that this version of the androids had married and settled peacefully. He didn't think he would ever get over the fact that he was now related to them as well.

His new . . .cousins . . . were different to say the least.

"Spar with me," Sasoli's blue eye glinted with anticipation.

Boxer regarded her uneasily, "Spar?"

"Yes, now," she eyed her opponent with barely concealed battle lust.

"But . . .we're working," Boxer shifted the boxes he held nervously.

She blinked and her expression darkened for a moment before a determined smile crossed her lips.

"You insult me, but, I will forgive you," she eyed him once more before dashing off.

Boxer blinked and set his boxes down on the lab table.

"A spar is the Saiyan way of saying 'hey, let's get a coffee and talk about our feelings.'" 17 leaned a hip against his work table, "You evaded her offer, badly at that. You're lucky she married Uub. It isn't in your side of the family to be forgiving nor mine."

Boxer was caught between being alarmed at the unintentional slight or indignation at being lectured by an android.

17's ice blue eyes studied him curiously, "You don't know your own culture?"

"How could I when you killed my father when I was a baby?" Tension laced his frame and swore at himself.

Boxer took a deep breath to try and release the rage and hate that demanded he wipe the androids off the face of this world as well. He knew they were different now but he couldn't help-

"We really screwed you over then," 17's eyes went up to the ceiling in thought, "All those insane Saiyan rituals that don't make any sense until you see a Saiyan raised without them."

"What?" Boxer couldn't help his suspicious tone.

"I think the best thing for you to do is spend time with your aunt," 17 paused, "Actually, with Bardock, he'll give you a crash course on Saiyan culture without trying to test the hell out of you, at least, I think so. You just never know with saiyans."

Boxer frowned, "Why are you trying to help me?"

17 raised an eyebrow, "I might have been after world domination in your world but, in this one, I'm your uncle and as your uncle I don't like to see you make mistakes that Trunks would have naturally avoided."

The android sighed when the youth just blinked at him, "I would have offered myself but I know you would never agree and I don't blame you. I don't forgive slights to my family easily, remember?"

Boxer bit the inside of his cheek, "If you are willing to teach me then I'm should be willing to learn. You're right. You're my . . .uncle in this world and I . . ."

"Am stuck here," 17 waved away the words, "Don't force yourself, like I said, I understand completely."

"No," Boxer's eyes became determined, "If I'm going to be . . ."

"Stuck here," 17 watched him curiously.

"Stuck here," he sighed, "Then I must adapt."

17 grinned, "You make me sound like a training exercise. Very Saiyan of you."

Boxer blinked again, "It is?"

17 laughed, "This might be fun."

Boxer tensed again but this time the android just continued to grin at him and started to hum a jaunty tune. He couldn't help but feel that he had just made a deal with the devil.

"Next time, set a time and date," his new uncle winked at him.

"Okay," Boxer nodded hesitantly and returned to his boxes that contained the parts he needed.

His encounter with Zarah had only gone slightly better.

"Bra!" Zarah had breezed into the lab as if he owned it and set down a machine in the middle of a table, "Bra!"

"She's in the back-" Boxer tried to help only to be cut off harshly.

"I don't need your help," Zarah narrowed his ice blue eyes and visibly scanned for his cousin before heading to the back.

Boxer frowned to himself and then at the machine. It would serve the rude bastard right if he sabotaged it!

He took a breath, no, not only would it not help but he'd be making an unnecessary enemy with his new cousin. Besides, he was much too mature to sink to their level and . . .

He glanced at the machine.

"No, I shouldn't," he told himself sternly.

He glanced over again as his developed curiosity for machines failed to be squashed.

"I wonder what it does . . ." He glanced at the door to make sure the other demi-Saiyan was still gone before gingerly poking at the machine, "Okay, let's see. Hmm . . ."

The machines guts lay exposed to the world and, Boxer had to say, it was the most advanced piece of technology he'd seen since his mom . . .

"Huh," Boxer's smile was bemused, "I have no idea what this does but . . . The power source is wrong."

He eyed the circuit board and the intricate wiring. If he fixed it then he could turn it on and find out what it did but first . . .

Without thinking he automatically started fixing the problem as his mind wandered to the past, or future, well, his timeline. He used to spend countless hours as a kid scavenging for parts or anything that looked remotely in good condition. He remembered the smile on his mom's face when he could successfully fix something without her help.

"You're such a good boy, Trunks," she would smile and then laugh, "Thank goodness you took after me instead of your father."

He'd been happy with that answer for a long time.

Then one day, Gohan had spoken about his father-

"What do you think you're doing?"

Boxer pulled back instantly like a naughty child caught in his mother's private stash of chocolates, "I-"

Zarah snatched up his invention with a vicious snarl, "Who said you could touch my stuff?"

"I-" Boxer took a breath, "The power source was wrong and-"

"You had no right!" Zarah growled and then went completely quiet as he glanced at his invention, "What did you do?"

Bra stepped forward and snatched the invention from her cousin, "It looks like he fixed whatever what was wrong. Maybe you should use your brain before flying off the handle?"

She handed the invention back to him.

Zarah pouted, "Pan says the same thing."

Bra smirked at him, "Play nice."

She disappeared into the back room.

Zarah's expression firmed until he was studying Boxer, "You're not Trunks."

"No, I'm not," Boxer agreed, "I shouldn't have touched your invention. I apologize."

Zarah set the invention down, "Trunks would have crossed the wires and made it explode. He doesn't really get machines. He understands more than most but when it comes to the guts . . .he's clueless."

Boxer sighed, "Yeah, well, I learned at my mom's elbow. I guess Trunks was too busy training with dad."

Zarah burst into laughter and then said with a smirk, "Uncle Vegeta wishes." He sobered, "Spar with me."

Boxer blinked and was about to repeat what he said to Sasoli when he remembered what the android - his uncle - had said.

"Thursday at noon?"

Zarah narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Friday at dawn? Before work?"

"Uh," Boxer tilted his head, "Sure."

His cousin grinned at him and bounced on his toes excitedly, "This is going to be fun."

Boxer nodded slowly, "Yeah, sure."

Zarah took off with his invention.

Boxer slumped over the table, "What have I gotten myself into?"

Still, mostly, he felt out of place and, while hanging out with Bra was great, being with Bardock was surreal. It was like his dad and Goku had merged and not necessarily in a good way.

"You're like Gohan," The older Saiyan stared, "Nearly all the Saiyan trained out of you."

"Gohan was my master," Boxer bristled but didn't otherwise react, "I was trained to defeat the androids. I was the only one who survived."

"Yes, I know," Bardock nodded, "You are strong. Human mind in a saiyan body."

"Is that a problem?" He tensed.

"No, just different," Bardock nodded again more to himself then to Boxer before returning to whatever project he was currently working on, "I look forward to seeing the differences between you two. One human raised and the other saiyan."

"I'm not an experiment," Boxer glared at him.

A Vegeta like smirk crossed the familiar features of Goku and looked so out of place that Boxer had to suppress a shudder, "No, not like Gohan. Buried. Shallowly."

Boxer just watched him warily which made Bardock chuckle.

"The Vegeta line is strong in you," he nodded approvingly, "We'll see how strong."

"These people are crazy," Boxer muttered as soon as the older Saiyan left earshot.

"And he's the nice one," 17 grinned, "Still, it's a compliment."

He didn't dignify that with a response.

All in all, the last couple of weeks had been . . .nerve wracking and he wanted to go home. It was nice to see everyone every day but, in the end, he didn't have a place here. He had no purpose-

He kept his motions smooth and even hummed to himself a little as he tinkered.

The presence he felt behind him didn't move for several long seconds before silently inching toward the door.

Boxer did a subtle energy check to note that, yes, his father and Goku's power levels were high and alert as well as on their way down.

An intruder.

Boxer frowned and randomly added one ingredient to another. He didn't feel anyone behind him energy wise but his senses, highly trained to sense things without power levels, was screaming at him to face the threat.

The door started to open millimeter by millimeter.

Boxer spun faster than the human eye could follow and slammed his hand down the door, sealing it shut and cutting off the escape route.

A figure swathed in long colorful scraps of cloth hissed at him and pulled away from him quickly.

Too quickly.

Boxer narrowed his eyes, the cloth was obscuring his view of the person beyond an average height and body weight. He couldn't even make out a face as a large hood cast a shadow over the face and . . .was that a face mask?

The intruder studied him in return, "I just want to leave. I mean no harm."

Boxer blinked at the low voice that gave no clues of gender or age, "Why are you sneaking around then?"

"I was being chased. They're coming," the figure's wrapped hands came into view as they twitched nervously, "Listen, you're human. You don't want to be involved in this so let me go and hopefully they won't question you about me."

Boxer pushed his senses out and could only feel his dad and Goku getting closer so-

The vent rattled.

Boxer spun in time to see Sasoli falling from the vent. He hadn't even sensed her!

"Boxer! Stop him!" Sasoli hit the ground running.

He turned to the intruder in time to see the door swinging shut.

"Shit!" Sasoli barreled past him, "Are you coming or not?"

He didn't bother to answer as he followed on her heels.

"PLEASE! I meant no harm!" The figure dangled from his father's grip.

"You're not human," Vegeta snatched off the colorful hood to reveal distinctive black spiky hair, "You're Saiyan."

Goku blinked and cocked his head to the side, "Saiyan? I thought we were all that was left?"

"It appears we were wrong, Kakarot," Vegeta frowned at the limp figure and lowered the captive so he could stand on his feet, "State your name and rank."

The unknown Saiyan stayed limp and unresponsive with his head dropping so the long hair was obscuring a masked face.

"Answer!" He shook his captive.

"Vegeta," Goku walked over to them, "Isn't that rather harsh?"

"Shut up, Kakarot-"

The moment Vegeta's eyes left the intruder a fist slammed into his throat as a foot slammed into Goku's groin.

Both saiyans staggered back and the Saiyan didn't waist a moment as he vaulted over them both to the stairs and freedom.

Sasoli landed on the Saiyan's upper back and bore him to the ground or should have as the Saiyan tucked their head forward and turned the tackle into a role.

A move which should have slammed Sasoli face first into the ground but didn't as Sasoli caught herself with her hands, turning the momentum into a flip. She twisted midway through and landed facing her enemy when the hallway filled with a smelly smoke that made tracking impossible.

"Boxer?" Vegeta rasped.

"I got him," Boxer's calm voice sounded through the slowly dissipating smoke, "Relax. No one's going to hurt you."

"Why are you helping them? They're saiyans. They'd kill you as soon as look at you," the muffled voice snarled, "Why are you so strong?"

"Because I'm half Saiyan."

The figure stilled so suddenly beneath him that he almost let go in response.

"Boxer," Sasoli approached slowly, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep."

"I keep my promises," Boxer glared at his approaching cousin, "If I say no one's going to hurt her then no one's going to hurt her."

The smoke finally cleared enough for everyone to see that most of the colorful cloth had been torn away to reveal a decidedly female figure.

"A female Saiyan?" Vegeta was the first to recover, "This is not possible."

"What are you going to do to me?" She asked with her forehead pressed to the floor in defeat. "You have females here to breed with so why would you need me?"

"We're not going to do anything to you. What's your name?" Boxer slowly released her.

She pulled her feet beneath her carefully as she eyed them with mistrust, "Celi."

"What are you doing on this planet? And how many of there are you?" Vegeta demanded.

"I'm looking for my mother," Celi angled away from Boxer slowly, "Beyond that, anywhere from ten to thirty saiyans. All male."

Vegeta blinked, "I see."

"Do you?" Celi flinched when Boxer turned to look at her, "How can you be half-Saiyan?"

"He is my son," Vegeta announced, "A human was his mother."

"Compatible with humans," Celi studied his features with interest before setting her jaw, "So, now I am your prisoner?"

"No," Goku spoke, "Of course not. We'd like to be your friends."

She gave them a look of puzzlement, "I do not know that word."

"Non-enemy," Vegeta explained, "An ally."

"All are enemy," her expression shifted from confusion to hostility, "No one is to be trusted."

"Not even your mom?" Boxer asked softly.

Celi said nothing but drew her scraps of clothing closer to her body.

Boxer sighed and started gathered all the cloth that had fallen or been ripped off during the scuffle before dumping them into her lap.

She blinked up at him.

"No one is going to hurt you and you are free to leave anytime you want," he met her eyes sincerely.

"Like hell she is-"

"Sasoli," Boxer snapped, "I will spar with you on Saturday if you do this for me."

Torn Sasoli opened her mouth and closed it until Vegeta stepped forward, "I would like to know more but, my son is right, you are free to leave."

He stepped past them, ignored Celi as she pulled away when he got too close, and flew up the stairwell to leave the basement.

"Uncle has spoken," Sasoli nodded to herself and followed.

"I wish you wouldn't leave," Goku smiled sadly, "But if you're not comfortable then I won't blame you."

He put a finger to his forehead and disappeared.

She jumped, "How-?"

"It's a technique called instant transmission."

"This is a trick," she started trembling, "You say I can go so I will stay but if I don't stay then you will stop me."

"I can see why you might say that," Boxer shook his head, "but it's the truth."

He went to the lab door and glanced back at her.

"It was nice meeting you, Celi," he gave her a small smile and then stepped into the lab.

He pressed his senses through the door.

She didn't move for several minutes before she darted up the stairs and out of the building.

Boxer sighed and returned to his invention. Well, that was different and it looked like he was at least good for one thing.

End Chapter


End file.
